Bob's Transformation
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: It is finally over. The last volume has been completed. Warning: this chapter might be of offense to a certain religion. Just know that I'm not making fun or mocking. as always, thanks to Art4Spring for caring so much as for checking up on me.
1. Volume 1

May 21, 2004  
  
Transylvania....  
  
It's a name I won't forget. That place gave me the ultimate gift. It gave me happiness. Over the last few decades I have been miserable. I have been the butt of practical jokes and the ass of Bart Simpson. But that has all changed. Yes... Indeed it has.  
I stayed there for about 2 weeks. The place is known for being a haven for vampires. I figured that to be a myth, or so I thought.......  
The only thing that really bothered me was the townspeople. They were filthy and lacked the English tongue. They looked at me if I were an invader to their kingdom. All I was looking for was an answer....How to defeat Bart Simpson? I found that answer out but with a great cost on my part.  
While I was there mysterious deaths have been reported. These were no typical strangulation or a shot to the head type death. Their bodies were pale white and have disappeared in the morgue. Now when everyone else heard this they thought of vampires. That was poppycock! I believed that someone morbid has stolen the bodies. I knew people could be perverted.  
Their was no evidence that a vampire had even caused their death...No what am I saying they don't even exist!! I grew frustrated with their rants and raves so I decided to check in the local inn and call it a day.  
  
May 22, 2004  
  
I didn't sleep very well. I heard lots of noises and the room was very cold. I spent half the night shivering. I swear you could say I slept on an ice cube. This will defiantly be the only night I'll spend here. I'm not even going to give them a tip. All I know is I've got a long way to go. I can imagine my foe laughing at me and my brother just looking smug. I wonder why I'm even here. If I don't believe in vampires then why am I here? I guess only time will tell  
  
May 23, 2004  
  
After leaving the inn I figured this would be the perfect time to gather supplies. I went to a local general store and bought a map, food, and some cattle to ride on or slaughter whatever comes first. I asked the clerk how to reach Castle Dracula. I tell you I didn't know a person could gather smoke when they ran that fast. I thought about robbing the place but this look like a very poor town. I'm a bit agitated because I really need to know where the castle is. This map is in another language. I really don't know why I bought it. I could just tear out my hair! I wonder what Bart is up to? I just can't stand the fact that the little hellion always gets the best of me. I'm a grown man and he's in the 4th grade. Ugh it's so ridiculous!  
  
I decided that the only place to go without the person fleeing was the church. I could easily distinguish it from any other building. Its majestic stain glass windows that reach far as the eye could see. The door creaked open. It's just as beautiful as it is from the outside. It has a bit of a gothic look. I could tell it's been here for quite some time.  
  
I looked around for someone to give me the information I desired. It took me a few minutes of waiting my patience finally paid off when a nun came out. I beckoned her attention and asked to speak to the priest. She showed me to his room. He was praying for the safety of the townspeople. I felt a bit of sympathy for him. He sounds utterly distraught.  
  
When he finished praying he looked up to me and smiled. The nun shut the door so we could have ourselves a private chat. I told him what was on my mind and he had a disapproval look He thought I was taking a trip to hell for going to see Dracula. All I wanted was revenge. For a priest he really believed that vampires existed. He said that more bodies have been found and the killers were vampires. He gave me a crucifix and a warning never to go to castle Dracula.  
  
I bid the priest farewell. But there is something everyone knows about me in Springfield......  
  
I don't give up that easily...  
  
(End Chapter 1) 


	2. Volume 2

Volume 2

May 25, 2004

I had no luck yesterday in my search for the ultimate power I have craved for so long. I paid a man to rent his carriage and horses long enough to get the job done right.. Yes I can feel it soon. Not only will Bart suffer but Springfield itself shall cower. I will drain Springfield of it's

Fruits and reek destruction! Until that day comes it's only a fantasy. But I know I'm getting closer.

May 26, 2004

So far my faithful steed has went up about 6 miles up toward a steep hill leading toward Dracula's castle. I've eaten about half of the food. I shouldn't have. It's so expensive but when I get worried I've been known to be quite the glutton. I had a dream last night that I was a

Vampire and I did attack Springfield full throttle. I still remember Bart's face. The look of terrorâIt was exquisite. I think I'll take up

Taxidermy. Yes so I can forever see the look on that little boy's face. Then comes Krusty. I'll behead him. His head will dangle so I can forever play with it like a kitten does with yarn.

May 27, 2004

Brrr it's so cold up here. The small town looks like a mirage up here. I've finally arrived. Taken long enough right? Look at me I'm talking to a diary! The castle is huge. I wish you could see it. The majestic beauty of it is truly breathtaking. Anyway I'm going to wait until morning to go in. The night is scary enough as it is. Plus I believe it will rain. Oh and the door is locked so don't bother pointing that out.

May 28, 2004

I've finally awaken and now it's time to pay a visit to the Count. I opened the door with a lockpick all to find a darkened hallway lit with candles. The shadows begin to dance around the walls like demons in hell. I don't see anyone around here. Could it be that this place is abandoned? I sure hope not. All my plans will be ruined. Plus I violated my parole. I thought that when you are a vampire not even the law could stop you. I guess I do believe in vampires. Only time will tell if they actually do exist. Old cobwebs and rats scurry around here. Lord I feel like I'm in some horror movie. All I need now is the villain to creep behind me and knock me out. Great now I'm paranoid. I don't need this at all. It's still raining again. I have to admit that the crashing thunder and uncaged lightning don't exactly set easy with my stomach. It's just raging the butterflies that house within me. I could use a shot of alcohol right about now. I've never even touched the stuff and now I feel like I've drank it for years.

May 29, 2004

After what seems like an eternity I found a giant coffin. I dared fate and walked near to investigate but before I could even touch the case an unseen force pulled me back and to my surprise I saw three elegant women looking at me. They were like sirens. Their beauty was unmatched. I've never in my life seen such in a woman. Their eyes fixated on me. I was almost drawn in by the looks of their eyes. They came up to me wrapping their arms around me and giving me kisses. You could only imagine the look on my face. I more shocked than turned on. I felt something sharp in my mouth when they were dog piling my tongue. I then rose up in fright and pulled out the crucifix. They chuckled at it and threw it out of my hands out the window. I took a few steps back only to meet the wall.

June 1, 2004

I haven't been able to update lately because of my female captors. They swoon over me like I'm some kind of knight. Every once in a while I feel hypnotized by the seductive looks they give me. They've even stripped so I could see their breasts and well how can I say this? Well their vaginal areas. Even in writing I try to be a gentleman. I've looked all over for an exit but alas I know I'm trapped. Will my life be put to an end by 3 sinister brides?

June 2, 2004

I'm so hungry. I haven't had a meal in over 2 weeks. I feel so weak. I've been so afraid. I don't understand why they're letting me starve like this? I figured they'd want me at my fattest. Is this out of spite against humans? I can only pray to be set free from this nightmare. They have a lean and hungry look. I can't die yet! My life long dream hasn't been achieved yet. That little demon should be here and not me! This is insane. I have to get out of here. I don't have any ideas yet but I know I'll think of something. I'm not called the "Sadistic Sideshow" for nothing!

June 3, 2004

I finally saw the creature known as Dracula. His eyes are ruby red and his black cape sways behind him. He looks like he's in his mid thirties. Long straight jet black hair and porcelean skin. He's dressed like a rich suave gentleman. But when I looked into those eyes for the first time I saw through the monster. Such a beast doesn't deserve to walk the Earth. He doesn't speak at all to me but waves away his brides with a wave of his hand. He then looked at me and stared at me for a long time. His eyes went inside my soul. I felt so violated. He gave me a toothy grin. He called for a butler and whispered something in his ear. Dracula left with him and I was alone once again.

June 4, 2004

After 2 weeks of being deprived of food I was treated to a buffet of many different dishes. I hardly ate anything because I thought of either the food being poisoned or them fattening me up. I guess the poison theory didn't bother me because I ate something, but I just had to. After dinner I was escorted to a large bedroom and locked inside. I feel so helpless. What's to come of me? The women circled me like vultures. They tore off my shirt and bathed my chest in saliva. My body tensed up. I felt so easy and violated. I don't know how much of this I can take. I don't think I will get out of here.

June 7, 2004

I've been so weak lately. I finally managed to eat something. I've lost so much blood. Ohhhh I can't write anymorâ.

Jun 13, 2004

Blood almost goneâ..Life flashing before meâ..Body's gone cold.

June 20, 2004

Evil vampire cameâ..offered me eternal lifeâ..wanted a sacrificeâ.

June 21, 2004

I've been rehabilitated thanks to Dracula. Well actually no thanks to him since I nearly died. Dracula didn't think that my blood was enough. His ladies also wanted a taste of another man's blood. But how am I going to deliver the blood to them if I'm held captive? I can't just turn myself into a bat and fly off like they can. I really don't think that Dracula will even keep his word. I don't even think that I'll leave here alive. To think I was killed by my ultimate goal. How ironic isn't it? I don't want to die like this.

July 1, 2004

I tried to escape. I got caught. I was punished. I think my legs are broken. I'm bedridden. Some of the women come in for frequent sucks to my neck. However they leave enough to keep me alive. They don't want to turn me yet. They are monsters. I'm just their toy that they find happiness in abusing. I didn't think that this is how I'd wind up losing my life. If anyone ever reads this journal then warn everyone. Hide your children!! Flee and never look back!


	3. Volume 3

Volume 3

July 14, 2004

My legs smell like almonds. Doctors say when a limb smells like that, they have to remove them. Heh, at least now no one will laugh at my big feet. My skin color has turned a putrid peach. My bed is stained with sweat and dried blood. It has rained for some time. Those vampresses have left me alone for awhile. Dracula must have given them strict instructions not to mess with me. I'd just rather they kill me, so my misery can end.

July 17, 2004

I've been so weak over the past few days that I couldn't update. I've been in and out of sleep. Dracula took care of my legs, he took a blunt hacksaw and sliced them off. He stuffed cotton in my mouth and bound my arms with rope to the bed post. He managed to stop the bleeding, how, I don't know, I was in shock. He thought it would be a good jest. He undid the ropes and took my legs with him. What does he want them for? When I wasn't asleep, I was vomiting up blood and mucus. This must be a twisted form of karma. After all, the time that I ruined Bart's life, it must have been perfectly balanced to be tormented by undead creatures.

July 21, 2004

I awoke early in the night to hear a large item being scraped along the cobblestone floor. I couldn't tell what it was. I've prayed and prayed for this to be a dream. I've never thought that a prison cell in the states would feel so good; even if I had to hear Wiggum's foolishness and Cecil's rants. I even miss Bart, I miss surprising him. His look of fright, one I remembered was quite intoxicating, now I feel pathos. If I could go back in time, I would change all. I would quit working with Krusty, and never respond to Selma's letters. If all that would've been wiped clean, then I'd start working on Broadway. Now, they are dreams, my life might go with them.

??, 2004

I forgot what day it is, what's the point in trying to remember? Does the cow remember before he gets killed by the butcher? I'm basically meat. My life has flashed before my eyes. I have no idea what their plans are. My strength has slowly declined. I haven't been visited. I haven't eaten in days. I don't know what's keeping me alive, and why I'm continuing to write.


	4. Volume 4: Conclusion

Volume 4

??, 2004

Dracula has unlocked my door. I don't know why he did. He probably tempted me, such a bastard. I decided to do a little spying. I managed to get out of my bed. My nubs are strong enough. Don't ask me why, hell, I don't even know. Luckily, their was a dresser in my room. I made a stuffed dummy of myself and set it into bed. I crawled towards the door, and summoned the strength to open the door.

The hall was silent. The only thing lighting my way, was candles. I wanted to know what Dracula was up to! Their was a set of doors near me. I might get caught, but it's better than nearly starving to death. I opened the door nearest to me. Inside was a barren room with a few boxes in the corner. Those boxes called out to me. It was as if it was critical for me to slip a peek. Beads of sweat trickled down my cheeks as I inched closer to that moldy cardboard.

What I found inside were old journals and pictures. Some journals were far to faded to be deciphered. From what I could read, they were people who were taken from the village to the castle. They were promised many things, such as riches, fame, and power. Yet they all shared another thing in common, they were all deprived of food. I had more questions and answers. It was too much of a risk to read them here, I must go back to my room and read more. But, before I go back to my room, I need to find some food.

I left that room to go into the other room. I wish I never did, it looked like a homemade morgue. I was surrounded by bloody instruments, cutting boards, and dangling chains that harbored flesh and bone. Glass cases were hugging the back wall. They were full of bones of both human and animal, chloroform, poisons, and occult-like sculptures. Another door was to the right. I don't know what possessed me, but I went inside. I found some old doctors and nurses uniforms, and a wheelchair. I took the wheelchair. It seems to be working quite well. I put on some clothes to disguise myself, especially my hair. Thank God for hats.

I wheeled out of the room from Hell, and went into the next room. Finally things are going my way! It was a pantry. I didn't have time to eat; I pilfered some fruit and left post haste. With food, and a ride, I departed back to the "cardboard" room. I took as much as I could carry with me, and made a break for my room. Once I was there, I placed everything in my bed, and took apart the wheelchair. I slid it under the bed, and proceeded to tear apart an apple.

??, 2004

I've managed to get back most of my strength thanks to the fruit. I've still hoarded a few just in case, but I don't plan on staying here. I wonder why Dracula hasn't checked up on me. His behavior is very bizarre. While I was reading an old journal, an article from what looks like another diary slid out onto my sheet.

I nearly vomited at the sight. It was a picture, of a guillotine. Dracula stood before it beheading an innocent young man. It only had one word, and a chill went up my spine. It read, "". Why was that word on the picture? It didn't make sense. I had to find out more. The question is, "How?" I haven't seen Dracula or those 3 ladies. I don't think they're Dracula's brides. They don't seem that attached to him. All they cared about is blood. This castle itself doesn't seem like a haven for vampires. It makes me wonder what this place was for before Dracula settled in. I've decided not to do any further investigation until my strength is regenerated. I don't want to risk capture or further pain.

??,2004

I woke up to the sound of falling rain. My stomach began to churn. I could feel eyes upon me like a piece of meat. Perhaps the eyes of the dead gaze upon me with intentions of intense pain and suffering. I have no idea what my next move is, all I know is, I'm running out of time.

I peeled a banana in silence. Its taste, a reminder that I'm still alive. I still think that this is some dream, and I'll wake up in prison, with my legs. Alas, that's not the case, vampires are real, and I'm a captive of the most violent one. What am I to do without my legs? Can they be reattached? My guess is no. Then again, there is a bright side to my legs being gone, at least I won't get hurt by those rakes.

??, 2004

I decided to investigate a little further. I got my wheelchair under my bed and wheeled out of my room. I wheeled to the same hall and found a door that escaped my sight from days ago. It opened up to a large gallery that housed 7 paintings. These paintings were extremely graphic and grotesque. They were of the 7 deadly sins; Wrath, Pride, Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth.

Wrath had a picture of a figure with skulls around him. His mouth dripped of blood and flesh.

Pride had a picture of a figure with a dark aura around him. He was surrounded by many different awards and pictures. Yet, he had a face that was twisted and full of distortion.

Envy had a picture of a figure burning the Christian cross. His face was also burning. Fire erupted from his eyes and mouth.

Lust had a picture of a woman showing her breasts and genitals. Her body was not beautiful, it had bumps, sores, and swelling all over her body.

Greed had a picture of a figure surrounded by gold. But he looked so old and lonely. It looked as if his body was turning to dust.

Gluttony had many figures around it. The people were being showered in a black and red light.

Sloth had figures watching while people were saving others from a burning town. Some figures motioned to others that didn't help, but they were laughing.

A plate hung a few inches below the paintings that said, "Bring all 7 together to bring forth death to all."

To the right of the gallery was a door that had pictures of people's faces. They were stretched and blurred. Yet, I could make one face out, one perfectly, it was mine.

Right when I was about to turn my wheelchair and leave, I heard a voice.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" It was the voice of Dracula.

"What is all this?"

"It is what's in all the minds of men. You have been chosen to eradicate all the mistakes of society."

"What? What does that mean?"

I saw one of the paintings begin to glow, it was Wrath. The figure's face began to take form, it was my face. The skulls took shape of faces also. They were of the locals of Springfield, with Bart's face being the bloodiest.

I was shocked and enraged. "What the Hell is this all about?"

"You know exactly what this is about! This is your life's dream. You want revenge on every single person that has done you wrong, isn't that right, Robert? You want everyone in that town to die. You can't hide that from me. Those days of incarceration in that room hasn't taught you anything. I can see that you want revenge on me for taking your legs, am I right?"

"That's false, and you know it! After what has happened, revenge against Springfield is only a memory. I only want my legs, and to completely forget that this ever happened."

"Amputation is hard to forget, Robert."

"Bastard."

"Oh, have I offended you, sorry."

"Hold your tongue."

"And what would you do, if I didn't? You can't do anything in that wheelchair of yours, or should I say mine? I know that you went snooping around my castle, I'm not blind, Robert. Though, I'd figure that you acted rather cheeky, didn't you? Did you think that you were smarter than me, you're such a fool. But luckily, you have some use, or rather, your legs do."

I seethed with anger, but when he talked about me legs, I had to know more, despite of the nonsense that he spoke of. But now that I think about it, was it all nonsense?

"What of my legs, why did you take them?"

"They have use. You and several other chosen people will help me in helping the world become a better place."

"And how will my legs do that? You can see that I'm still alive, despite your action."

"You still don't get it, do you? I figured that the plate could provide you with what I have planned for not only you, but all of life."

I reread the plate again. "Bring all 7 together to bring forth death to all." The sins, my face….my legs, it all meant something, I am an ingredient to bring forth destruction!

"It seems that you get it."

"Not quite, what about my legs?"

"How about I show you, for myself?"

I couldn't complain, it's not that I could move. He wheeled me into the room on the right, the one that had the souls on the room. Before he opened the door, I saw some skid marks on the floor, could it be from that heavy object that I heard from days before? He took out a black key from his pocket, and opened the door.

It reminded me of the morgue-like room. Instead, it had upside crosses from the ceiling, broken winged angels that held dead babies, sadistic paintings and skeletons from different victims, and toward the corner of the door, that same guillotine from the photo.

"Ah, you recognize it from the photo. It's quite lovely, isn't it? It's to resemble the very guillotine that beheaded many people during the French Revolution. It really is a work of art."

He wheeled me away from the guillotine. I was confused; I'd figure that he'd use that on me.

This room looked like a chapel. The pews were black, but above the ceiling, were not only those crosses, but dolls that were lynched. The skid marks stopped at the center. It was a long obsidian desk, which had candles around it. On the north wall hung a banner, it had the Star of David, and it was pointing upside down. It was a ritual table. One other thing caught my eye, their were limbs that were quite fresh. They were packaged. A head, two arms, with hands attached, a stomach, a heart, genitals from a female, and right there, were my legs. I couldn't believe it.

Right after I saw them the 3 women came in.

"Ah, ladies, excellent timing. I was just showing our beloved guests, my collection. Robert, I'd like you to meet, Lillith, Calypso, and Camilla. Of course, I think you all know each other."

The ladies gave me a wink. I gave them all death glares. "I'm not some side dish that all of you could savor." "You're right, Robert. You have a much bigger purpose. You are going to be an important instrument to revive my master."

"Master?"

"Yes, doesn't the decoration ring a bell?"

"I'm not a religious person."

"It's to resurrect my lord, Satan."

"You mean the devil."

"In your opinion perhaps.."

"If you truly believe that, then how am I an instrument to resurrecting him?"

"You are a living breathing deadly sin."

"And you can't use these ladies as 3 forms of lust?"

Dracula chuckled.

"We already have the part of lust that we need, and we need the parts from you already."

"You mean my legs.."

"You catch on quickly."

"So, I'm the deadly sin, wrath?"

"Yes."

"Why the torture?"

"Think of it as form of atonement, you haven't appreciated life that much. You've spent a good part of your life to maim the life of a young boy."

"I'm not perfect.."

"Far from it. Now that we have what we need from you, your purpose is fulfilled. You're useless now."

"At least answer me this, why did you need all these body parts?"

"They're for our Lord's new body. The parts of each sin will grant him everlasting power. Don't feel bad, you're not the only one that is to die today."

Dracula motions towards the three women.

"What use are they?"

"Souls, dear boy."

My eyes widened. "Are you actually going to go through with it."

"I'd do anything for my lord." Lillith exclaimed in a booming voice of respect.

"We are all just instruments in his infinite plan." Calypso said in a hypnotic voice.

"Everything has a purpose. This is ours." Camilla said.

"I'm also to be sacrificed. For we are gluttony. We've had a thirst for power. Not only us, but other villagers that have wanted a little for themselves." Dracula said.

Dracula stepped forward. "However, because you've been such a thorn in our sides, I won't kill you, Satan will have that luxury. You will meet him, and you can be the judge on how powerful he is."

"You're a fool! I'm not a big bible fanatic, but I know that you messing with things that you can possibly control!"

"I've had enough of your mouth! Camilla, initiate the plan!"

Camilla bowed and went towards the altar. Calypso and Lillith followed her to help. All three started connecting body parts. Calypso poured a bottle of some foul smelling liquid into the stomach.

"Ever seen souls crushed? These are all the ones who coveted power. We are all to join this supernatural goop."

"This is crazy!"

"Everyone's crazy, it depends on how much insanity lies beneath you."

I never thought of that. It seemed to make a lot of sense. But I wasn't in the mood to actually let them do this. Not everyone believes in what they're thinking.

They all took daggers and stabbed an upside down cross right where their heart were. The women seemed to fall so that they resembled leaves tumbling from an autumn branch. Dracula stepped towards them.

"They all look so peaceful. They're smiling, you know. They know that they will be in everlasting paradise."

"Since when does being burned symbolize paradise?"

"Even as an adult you believe in fairy tales…"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Believe me Robert, you will feel sorry. Those daggers that the girls used have their souls within. Now comes the fun part."

Dracula scoops up the daggers and uses some kind of magic to grind them up into a fine powder. He then placed it into a strangely shaped bottle. The bottle is then shaken up.

I notice out of the corner of my eye a few items that they had on them before they died; a nail filer, fingernail polish, makeup, and pill bottles filled with blood. I tried to get out of my wheelchair to fetch the nail filer to hopefully have some sort of defense. I don't know why I was even trying….sure enough, I was caught.

"You never tire, do you?"

He threw me to the ground. My hands raked the marble floor. I saw a pool of my blood only inches from my pelvis.

"Just look at you. You're like a rag doll."

I didn't care about what he said to me. It was all meaningless. I just wanted to live. I wanted to tell everyone how sorry I was, and hopefully try to pick up the pieces to my shattered existence.

Dracula scooped me up, tied me to the wheelchair, and set the break onto where I couldn't move.

He then got some sewing tools on the table, and took out each body part. I watched in horror and disgust as he began to sew all the body parts together. He then placed a small incision in the stomach and poured that powder into the slit. He sewed it back together.

There before me, was an ultimate abomination.

"Behold, you fool, my master's new vessel!"

It was like a Frankenstein's monster type body. It was so unbelievable that not even words can describe it.

Dracula then pulled out a cult book and began chanting He splashed blood all over the body. He began mumbling and threw up his hands in a wild manner.

After 20 minutes, he stopped, and closed the book. He put his hands together in a praying-like motion and ceased movement.

Then a finger began to move.

In a matter of seconds, the creature awoke, and rose from the altar.

Dracula was all smiles. It's like the cat that got the canary.

The creature spoke in some kind of language in tongues.

Dracula went towards him with buckets of blood.

The creature's response was to slash him right in the gut. Dracula fell flat on his knees, dead.

It all happened so fast, it seemed like a dream.

I saw the weapon, It looked like a letter opener, maybe one of the items that the girls had.

He came towards me. He was very slow. I guess he couldn't get used to my legs.

I used it to my advantage, I took the nail filer that I had concealed, and tore my binds apart. I undid the break, and used my strength to wheel myself at a partial safe distance.

I had to think fast, I began to throw things at him to gain some time. It seemed to make him frustrated. I had only one chance. He was a spirit in a human-like body, so if he dies like a normal human, wouldn't that mean that I could defeat him? And since he is The Devil, couldn't I use something godly to repel him? I took the upside down cross, and turned it over, and showed it to him. I began screaming out any kind of bible verses that I knew of. He took a few steps back. I stitched the nail filer to the cross and began wheeling towards him. I backed him into a corner, I started chanting the lord's prayer, and I stabbed him in the heart with the cross. I dug out the heart, causing him to spasm in an unholy type manner, and then he ceased breathing. I ripped my legs off the body, and began wheeling myself towards the door.

I suddenly noticed that when I threw some things, they banded together to spark fire, I jumpstarted myself, and left the room, luckily it was all on the first floor, so I flung myself out of the widow into a blanket of snow.

It wasn't long before the castle broke out in flames. My place of nightmares was burning like hellfire. I was barely conscious before I saw it glow, then I passed out.

I woke up in the village hospital.

"Sir, are you okay!"

I nodded weakly. My head was pounding, and I felt so limp.

"You had us all worried. We saw you near the castle with your amputated pair of legs."

I couldn't see or think straight, things were all so blurry to me.

I soon fell asleep.

I found myself in the presence of a figure in light. My eyes were squinted, and I felt so woozy.

"Thank you Robert, you have destroyed the evil one. Is their anything we can do for you?"

"Please, let me have my legs back. I want to go home."

"We understand. We're sorry that this had to happen, but think of it as redemption."

"I know why it all had to happen, I know that I'm not perfect, but I'll try harder."

"That's all we ask…"

I woke up, and raised my blanket up to find my legs perfectly attached!

I quickly got on my knees to pray, and then rounded all my things to leave.

It wasn't long before I could find a plane, and head back towards Springfield.

It was all over….

It was all behind me…

When I returned to Springfield, I found an apartment to call home. I found the daily newspaper…I thought I was going to choke when I saw the headline…

"Transylvania disappears overnight! Mysterious fire."

No survivors, it was completely wiped off the map.

I couldn't read anymore. I just sat in the kitchen, and started to sob.

End of journal


End file.
